


Overtime

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Desk Sex, Doubledecker, Edgeplay, Fuckstack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: When Max catches Booster and Beetle fucking on his desk, he decides to have a little fun with them.
Relationships: Michael Carter/Maxwell Lord, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, Michael Carter/Ted Kord/Maxwell Lord, Ted Kord/Maxwell Lord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Overtime

Max hummed on his journey up to his office, a mug of coffee in hand, the coffee in the embassy wasn’t particularly good, since he had cheaped out on the machine (like he had cheaped out on basically everything else in the building). Still, it was better than nothing, and he was looking forward to being able to put his feet up in his office, away from the chaos of the rest of the embassy, for the two or three minutes that would be allowed him. 

He ignored one of Guy’s shouts, it was better to not get involved in those fights immediately, after all, if he wanted to avoid getting punched and swung open the door to his office, only to get an eyeful of sweaty flesh. 

Three things happened at once, the first was that Max dropped his coffee with a shout, the second was Beetle’s whispered ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’, and the third was Guy Gardner screaming in pain. As the door to Max’s office swung shut in his face, he vaguely considered going to deal with whatever Bea was doing to Guy instead, but he realized that that was probably still somehow more headache-inducing than _this_. 

He pushed open the door again, watching as Beetle tried and failed to extract himself from Booster, who had not yet realized that they had been caught, and must have assumed Beetle was suddenly affected by an attack of self-esteem issues. 

“Boys.” He said, by way of greeting, and Booster swore in response. “If you wanted to get my attention, really, all you had to do was say so.” 

“M-max-” Beetle stammered, “we were- we were-” apparently, he didn’t know an acceptable way to describe what they were doing. 

“Were you waiting for me?” He asked, allowing his eyes to travel over their bare skin. Booster was tanned and well-muscled, he looked like the pool boy Max liked to watch through the window sometimes. Beetle was softer, and he wasn’t anything like Max would usually go for, but he was Beetle, and that meant he was something of an exception. 

The two men on the desk looked at each other, and then started a hushed conversation between themselves, as if Max wasn’t in the room. Max thought he heard phrases like: ‘wanted him for years’ and ‘this is our only chance.’ It could give a man an ego. But Max was a gentleman, he wouldn’t tease them about it while they were naked in front of him. He’d wait until later. 

“Yes!” Booster said, nodding his head. 

“We were-” Ted swallowed, “Booster thought that we should put on a show for you, although really, in that case... he should have been on top.” 

“Good boys,” Max smiled at them, enjoying the way both men shivered in response, “although touching each other is a no-no if you want to put on a show, why, if I hadn’t come in when I did you would have ruined the important financial documents you decided it was a good idea to screw on.” 

He tugged off his tie, and wrapped it around Ted’s wrists, making sure they were secured behind his back, and then grabbed a second one from the hatstand in the corner to use on Booster. “You boys aren’t allowed to touch yourselves, or each other, either you come on my cock or not at all.” 

The two men started complaining, but Max only had to raise an eyebrow at them, and move to leave the room for them to stop. He chuckled to himself, opening up a drawer to get at some hand cream and lubing himself up with it, before lining up the head of his cock with Ted’s hole, pushing in with a grunt. 

Beetle whined as he started thrusting, pushing his hips back to meet the older man’s. “Max, you’re so big, wanted this, wanted this for so long.” 

His boss chuckled. “Bigger than yours, at least, better able to satisfy Booster.” He thrust in particularly hard with that last word, hard enough that Ted’s hard cock rubbed against Booster’s, causing the blond to squirm. “Look. He’s getting excited already.” 

Ted was getting pretty excited too, it seemed, squirming underneath Max, and rubbing against poor Booster’s cock every time he did so. If Max didn’t do something soon, both of his boys might end up coming soon. Before he was even done with them too. 

So wordlessly, he pulled out of Beetle, enjoying the way that his hole clenched around nothing, trying to drag Max back in, as well as his disappointed whine. 

“Max,” Beetle started whispering, as his time without being stuffed full of cock dragged on and on, “Max, Max, please, I need you, I wanna come.” 

“Only good boys get to come,” Max retorted, rubbing the head of his cock against Booster’s hole, Booster spread his legs eagerly. “Have you been a good boy Teddy?” 

“Yes,” Ted hissed, as Max pushed the head of his cock into Booster, “So good, please fuck me.” 

“What do you say, Booster?” Max asked the blond, as he slid home. “Has Teddy been good?” 

Booster gave a groan of pleasure. “No! He was the mastermind when we stole J’onn’s cookies.” 

Ted gave a gasp of betrayal. 

Max should have thought of this ages ago, if he could sow dissent in their ranks, then maybe they’d prank everyone else a little bit less. Booster felt so good around him though, warm and tight, and clenching down around him. He definitely had more experience than Ted, who Max imagine he’d probably have to train into being a good bottom. 

He fucked into Booster in silence for a few minutes, listening to his begging for more, as well as to Ted’s begging for him to come back until he thought that Booster was just moments away from orgasm himself. “But Booster?” He asked, an evil grin already in place. “Don’t you think that snitching on your friend is also bad, at least in a way?” 

“No, I don’t,” Booster started out strong, but his voice began to waver as Max pulled out an inch. “Max don’t-” he cried out, but the CEO’s dick was already out of him and sliding between the cheeks of Ted’s ass. 

He could keep them like this for hours, on edge, and unable to come. In fact, he thought he wanted to do that. They looked so beautiful like this, after all. 

Plus, they had to be punished.


End file.
